


honey flowed

by babbito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Royalty, Short One Shot, not much to say here they just luv each other, time frame? do not know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbito/pseuds/babbito
Summary: There are three things Kageyama learns about the prince of the Aomori kingdom.Firstly, Hinata Shoyo is an absolute chatterbox. He will talk his head off about anything, no matter what. Kageyama has found that he cannot rid the boy's voice from his head.Secondly, he loves botany. Kageyama tucks away this information, including that Hinata has a strong affinity for hydrangeas. He had a bouquet sent to the prince's room.Thirdly, Hinata is insanely charismatic. It’s been gossip in the castle that Hinata has everyone wrapped around his finger and that they’ve all fallen for him. No matter how anyone felt, there was no one who was more smitten than Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	honey flowed

**Author's Note:**

> okay ya i had like half of an entire fic written out for this idea but i legit hated it so much it made me angry reading it so i boiled it down to this very short drabble it is not That much better but i hope i can expand more on this one day, i had a few headcanons to include here including that hinata plays violin and kageyama does a lot of sword fights and is super duper good in battle which not uncommon in these aus but like?? i just want him to have a sword but i just couldnt find how to include it in a way that i liked so i just didnt :c i hope you enjoy!!!!!!

There are three things Kageyama learns about the prince of the Aomori kingdom.

Firstly, Hinata Shoyo is an absolute chatterbox. A completely opposing trait to Kageyamas silence. Kageyama doesn’t say much, but Hinata says it all. He fills the empty space that Kageyama brings. He will talk his head off about anything, no matter what. Kageyama has found that he cannot rid the boy's voice from his head.

Secondly, he loves botany. Once he found out that the Miyagi castle had a garden a quarter the size of their town, his eyes went wide as pleads spilled from his mouth, he needed to see that garden. Kageyama tucks away this information, including that Hinata has a strong affinity for hydrangeas. Especially light blue ones. He had a bouquet sent to the prince's room, with a letter saying they were from the king to show his gratitude for visiting them and thanking them for conducting trade.

Thirdly, Hinata is insanely charismatic. Anyone who comes into contact with him finds he has an unmatched sparkle in his eye and a way of talking that only entrances you and pulls you in deeper. It’s been gossip in the castle that Hinata has everyone wrapped around his finger and that they’ve all fallen for him. No matter how anyone felt, there was no one who was more smitten than Kageyama Tobio.

It took no time for them to become acquainted, even if Kageyama lacked in communication and was an expert in awkwardness, Hinata pushed past all of this and still somehow stuck himself to the boy. Neither of them complained.

There’s a hill just a little ways from the Miyagi kingdom's garden, it rests in front of a lake with a gorgeous forest behind it. Hinata was obsessed with it, in love with the sunset making its way behind the trees as the moon sneaks up on them.

No matter how much Hinata loved it, Kageyama loved it more. Light would dance on Hinatas face as flowers would be tucked away behind his ear. There was always a feeling deep down, a swell of gratitude and pride that he will be the only one to see the prince this way. Nobody else will ever see how beautiful he looks in these moments, and that was more than enough to keep a smile on his face.

They would start to sneak around, skipping dinners and meetings to sit somewhere in the castle where knees would touch and breaths would be caught up in one another, when they were found and scolded, they couldn’t spare a moment to be upset as they eyed one another and gave small smiles.

Many nights would be spent in the library, floor to ceiling windows gave way for moonlight to bleed through, lighting up the room in a magical way. Books would always be laid out in front of them on the table, but they never paid much mind to them. They created their own world, full of faces painted red and words spilled that they would never dare speak under the sunlight.

They’re on the hill at dawn when soft lips meet, Hinata finding himself straddling the boy as he lays on the plush grass. The redhead giggles after, which sends Kageyama into a nervous mess, Hinata calms him down with more kisses.

Sneaking around became more frequent, Kageyama would hold onto the boy's hand as he led him to another secret spot where they would exchange soft whispers and more kisses.

Walks through the garden became routine, picking them and gifting them to one another would always ensue. Hinata would talk about flowers and their meaning, Kageyama tried his best to listen closely and remember.

Kageyama wanted to remember everything, he wanted to remember the freckles that graced Hinatas body, he wanted to remember how Hinata would look at him in the moonlight, he wanted to remember the feeling of a soft touch on his rough skin.

Absolutely smitten he was.

They say their first “I love yous” in the middle of the garden. Hinata is holding a bundle of flowers that Kageyama had picked for him while Kageyama is smiling, natural and true. The younger says it first, throwing Hinata for a surprise. He grins, even bigger and so much more genuine than he had ever seen him. When he says it back, Kageyama knows it’s true. He doesn’t need a second thought to pass as they run to the hill, hand in hand.

Hinata picks grass from the ground as Kageyama lays his head on the other's shoulder. He watches experienced fingers work to make a ring, a small petal on the top to resemble a jewel. He slides it onto Kageyamas fingers. Kageyama slides a very similar one onto his smaller hand, an unspoken promise filling the air.

It becomes cooler as the country descends into winter, marking seven months into Hinatas stay. It also marks the last month into Hinatas stay.

It’s bittersweet, they had always known that he was to go back, but they never spoke of it. It was better to bask in ignorance than to face reality.

Kageyama had already started to prepare his letters, Hinata didn’t want to read them until they came to him.

They spent their last day on the hill the morning of his departure. Kageyama expected the air to be tense, but in turn, it felt hopeful. He knew this wouldn’t be the last time he saw the boy, and considering how well their trade and union went, it could be very soon.

Hinata turns to him, and looks on his face that he cannot make out. His lips are pursed as his eyes are serious, not an expression he sported often.

“Kageyama. Promise me you’ll wait for me. No matter what happens, you’ll remain patient and wait for me.”

A moment of silence ensues, although verbally silent, the look they shared was deafening, completely earnest as Kageyama communicates his feelings. He still speaks, although they both knew he didn’t have to.

“I’ll wait an eternity if I have to.”

Kageyama sees him off, waving as he rides away on horseback with the rest of his courtier.

The air is still that day, Kageyama feels a lack of warmth with him. He goes to his quarters, shutting the door and goes to his dresser. Under a candle, safely tucked into a gold candle holder was the feeble ring made of grass.

Kageyama slides it onto his finger, smiling at it’s meaning.

He soon finds that he doesn’t mind waiting the eternity, spending the rest of his life with the boy who lights up his life is worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please take care n stay safe!!


End file.
